The Rowdy-Awesome Boys
by Ap0c0ly
Summary: Some of you may think that the name sucks , but the story is epic . The Powerpunk Girls try to create their own clones to destroy the Powerpuff Girls , but things don't go as planned . At first , it seems successful , but soon the clones betray the punks and leave the Punks for dead . But what happens when a certain trio saves the clones from certain death?
1. Chapter 1

The Rowdy-Awesome Boy's Story

Ch . 1

The beginning

Hello veiwers . This is the beginning of a soon to be good story . Warning , there will be swearing throughout the story, so younger Ppg fans , please don't go around swearing . That's not what apocoly wants you to do . In fact , i'm not even apocoly . I'm Vanish , a soon-to-be protagonist of this story . The real Apocoly is out of town , so I'll be writing the story for now . So please , don't go around swearing . Anyway , Apocoly does not own the powerpuff girls in any way , shape , or 's get on with the story . Btw , you have to know about the powerpunk girls to really know this story.

Viletown . It had to be one of the worst places in the world . The city was dark , desolate , run down , and ruled with an iron fist . Literaly .Berserk , the leader of The Powerpunk Girls lost her left hand in an accident , and it was replaced with a metal hand. There was an interdimensional rift that opened up in the center of the town that led to the Powerpuff Girls universe , and the Powerpunk Girls would go to the Powerpuffs world and mess it up just for kicks . Anyway , the Punks were siting around a house that they didn't destroy or ahnihilate angrily , due to losing a battle with the Powerpuff girls recently . "FUCK!" Berserk shouted angrily."How do those PowerPuffs keep beating us ?!" she yelled out of confusion and anger as she smashed a wall with her metallic hand , making a hole in the wall . "If only there was a way we could outnumber them , but OBVIOUSLY our goodie-two shoed counterparts won't help us ." she said as she calmed herself down . "WAIT!" she said , suddenly realizing the key to defeating the powerpuffs. She flew through the roof of the house , only to hear her oh-so annoying sister , Brat , yell : "BERSERK!We just patched up the last hole in the roof , get your ass back here!" she yelled to the streak in the sky , who was happily flying to Jomo Momo's lab .

Meanwhile...

Jomo Momo was currently in his lab , trying to think of a way to forever end the Punk's reign of terror . Suddenly , a zipping sound and a crash sound interrupted his train of thought . He turned around to see Berserk standing there with an EVIL smile . Before he could say anything , she blasted him out of the lab with a red beam of energy ."Well , now that that fucker's out of the way , let's get what I came for girls . Girls ? Oh. I came here alone." she realied sadly."BUT WHO GIVES A SHIT?NOT THIS GIRL!" she yelled as she flew around the lab , grabbing a purple fluid , a blue-grey fluid , and finally some magma . She grabbed a bunch of other things in beakers with special caps on them, like gasoline , liquid propane , lighter fluid , and petrouleum . She got all of the things she needed by zipping to and from the lab . She brought it all from Jomo's lab to the front lawn of their house . She finally grabbed the second-to-last thing she needed in front of her house , a lighter that she got from some thug . She grabbed all of the things she needed and smashed it through the front door , which resulted in an extremely loud "WHAT THE FUCK!" from Brat . She brought all of the containers to the lab in the basment . She just needed one more thing . And she had it in a panel in th lab . She moved the slab to reveal a bottle of chemical x . She stole it during her first "Visit" to the Puff's universe . She grabbed it and set it on a lab table , along with a large pot . She unscrewed the cap on the purple fluid and poured it into the pot . She then did the same with the rest of the things , and then , she finally put the entire beaker of chemical X into the pot . Suddenly , it began to bubble and boil . Berserk's sisters , who were watching her at the time , backed away slowly , while Berserk stood at the front of the pot , glaring at it with an evil smile . Suddenly , it exploded in a white flash , sending the girls back .


	2. Rowdy Rockin' Time

The Rowdy-Awesome Boy's

Ch.2

The Boy's are in town(sville) (Or The Betrayal)

alright , this is where my Oc's come in . I also have one more Oc , but he'll be here soon . The "Previously' thing won't always be perfect . It'll always usually be lightly edited . Again , not always exact .

Disclaimer : I do not own the PowerPuff girls in any way , shape , or form .

ULAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_Previously: She (Berserk) unscrewed the cap on the purple fluid and poured it into a beaker . She then did the same with the rest of the things , and then , along with the chemical x , she poured it all into the pot . Berserk sat there for a moment , but suddenly , the pot began to bubble , shake , and boil . Berserks sister's , who were watching her at the time , backed away slowly , while Berserk stood there glaring at the pot with an evil smile . Then , in a white flash , the pot exploded ,_ blasting_ The Powerpunk girls to the back of the lab , making them slowly slump against the wall ._

The Powerpunk Girls were laid against the wall of their basement lab , which was now covered with a thick smoke . The punks were now coughing uncontrollably . When they stopped coughing , they were surprised to see 3 figures floating in the air . They continued to stare at the figures , until the figure with spiky hair asked : "What the hell are you staring at ?" . They were surprised even more when the figure with spiky hair opened his mouth , and all of the smoke went into his mouth . When he stopped sucking the smoke in , The Punk's finally saw what they looked like . The figure in the middle of the group was wearing an orange shirt with a black stripe going across it . He also had an orange baseball cap on his head , which concealed the top of his long lavender hair . He was wearing black denim jeans and black and white sneakers . He had blazing orange eyes , and the room also felt slightly hotter . The figure to the left of him had light purple hair and a purple shirt with a black stripe going across it . He was wearing the same pants and shoe as the other , except his eyes were purple and he was wearing sunglasses . The last figure had an outfit similar to the others , except that he had blue eyes , a blue shirt , and spiky smoke grey hair . "Where are we?" the purple boy asked everyone else in the room . " 'Dunno .I'm as stumped as you are . " replied the orange boy . "Your in Viletown , the "worst" place on earth . " replied Brute , who finally spoke up since their recent defeat . "Viletown? Who the hell names a place that ?" asked the spiky haired boy . "It's OUR hometown , so fuck off , spikes." Brute angrily replied." the fuck you just call me ?!" he asked her angrily . "Whoah!Whoah!Let's just calm down . Now , who are you ?" the purple wearing boy asked the girls . "We're The PowerPunk Girls . I'm Berserk , she's Brat , and that's Brute . " Berserk replied . "So , why'd you create us ?" the purple wearing boy asked . "We need your help to defeat our mortal enemies , The PowerPuff Girls . " Brute replied with venom in her tone . "So , can we name ourselves , or can you name us ?" The orange boy asked . "Follow us , and don't ask any questions . " Brat replied as she and her sisters floated out of the basement , wwith the boy's following suit . "So , you into movies ?" the purple boy asked Brat as he teleported next to her , causing her to let out a small yelp . "How'd you do that?' she asked him confused . "I don't know . I just can . " he replied . "I think your name should be ... Vanish." Brat told him . "Vanish . I like it . " he said as Brat and her sisters led the boys to a secret room under the house , which was a small obstacle course . "Alright . Here's the course . Now , al you have to do is get to the other side without getting your ass kicked . Got it?" she asked the boys , who nodded . "Alright . Vanish . Your up." Berserk said as Vanish nodded . "Ready?GO!" Berserk yelled as vanish ran to the course . He ducked under a swinging axe and jumped over a volley of lasers from a turret . Suddenly , 3 large laser cannons rose from the ground and fired at him . Knowing he couldn't dodge in time , he teleported behind the turrets and threw a crackling purple ball of electricity at them . It made an explosion large enough to only destroy the turrets . Suddenly , he was boxed in by 3 metallic robots . He punched a hole in the head of the robot in front of him , and then he ducked under a swing from a robot with a chainsaw for a hand , which cut open the robot in front of him , sending it to the ground. Vanish grabbed the robot with a chainsaw hand and tore the chainsaw out . As he grabbed his metallic wrist in pain , Vanish cut the robot's throat open with the chainsaw, making oil gush onto vanish . He faced the robot behind him and threw the chainsaw into it's head , instantly killing it . Vanish sprinted forward and saw 3 rows of robots guarding the finish line behind them. He turned into a cloud of purple smoke with glowing purple eyes and flew through all of the robots . When he flew through the last one , he turned back to normal and struck a pose . Suddenly , the robots began to shake , and then they exploded . vanish walked towards the finish line and took his glasses off , sending a smug glare towards the stunned group . "Wow." Berserk said as Vanish teleported over to the group . She pressed a button that instantly reset the course. "ok , Orangie , are you ready ?" she teasingly asked the orange boy , who shot a glare at her as he walked over to the starting point . "GO!" she yelled as he sprinted out to the course . He slid under the axe and smacked three energy blasts away from him , which hit the three laser cannons , instantly destroying them . He sprinted past the turret's remains and was boxed in like vanish was . He simply raised his hands up and threw them back down , making magma surround the robots . The robots screamed in a metallic voice as they melted . He ran towards the rows of robots , and his eyes flashed a fiery orange as he threw a giant fireball at the robots , melting them . He ran towards the finish line and crossed it , slightly sweating . "Ok , is it hot in here , or is it just me ?" he asked wiping sweat off of his forehead . He turned into a fire snake and quickly slithered over to the group . "Ok , your name's Firestarter. " Berserk said as she re-set the course . "Ok , last guy , your up . " she said as the blue clothed boy , who nodded . "GO!" she yelled as he sprinted out to the course . He turned into smoke and went through the axe and the energy blasts. He threw thin bladesof smoke at the 3 large laser turrets , instantly destroying them . He sprinted forward , when the 3 robots surrounded him . He did the same thing Firestarter did , except instead of fire , it was electricity . The robots vibrated violently and then fell to the ground . He ran towards the last obstacle , the 3 rows of robots . He formed a ball of electricity in his hands and threw it at them , making a tornado mixed with electricity . It sucked in all of the robots and drained them . He ran towards the finish line and crossed it . He instantly teleported back to the others . "Nice , sparky."Brat joked as he dusted his clothes off . "I'd rather be called Vanguard . Don't ask why . " he said in monotone . "Alright . Can we help you destroy those "PowerPuffs " ? " Vanish asked Berserk , who reset the course . "Hell Yeah!" she yelled ." Follow us . " she said , leading the boys to the exit .The Powerpunks led the boys to the rift in the center of town . It was in an abandoned warehouse . "So , we just jump in ?" Vanish asked . "Yeah , just don't go head first . " Brat replied . They all simeltaniously jumped in , with the boys screaming .

Back in TownsVille

It was a sunny day in Townsville . Clear skies , no crime or evil , and an inter-dimensional portal in town square . The PowerPunks and The Boy's tumbled out of it , with the boys admiring the beauty of townsville. "Ok , start destroyin shit !" Berserk yelled as she and everyone began to destroy the town . Citizens ran for their lives as the super powered children destroyed the town . this continued until the Powerpunks heard an all-too familiar voice say :"Stop right there , Powerpunks!" Berserk turned around to see the PowerPuff Girls floating there angrily . "Didn't we kick your butts earlier ?" Buttercup asked her . She only responded by letting out a loud whistle , which made her sisters and the boys re-group . "So , you must be the Power-Pukes . I hope you savor this fight , because it WILL be your last . " Vanish said threatingly . "Oh , REALLY?" Buttercup asked him . He only responded with a smug glare . "PowerPunk's and friends , ATTACK!" Berserk yelled as they all zipped to their counterparts . But they all had no idea that their fight was being spectated from a nearby construction site. By a figure with blood-red eyes .

Berserk & Firestarter V.S. Blossom

Firestarter and Berserk decided to team up against Blossom in a nearby street. Firestarter formed a massive fireball in his hands and threw it at Blossom , who countered it with a giant ball of ice . The 2 masses of ice and fire collided , and the fireball melted the ice , covering the fireball with water . When that happened , Firestarter clutched his stomach in pain while groaning in agony and went to the ground . "Are you okay?" berserk asked him as he picked himself up . "I don't know how , but I've got this kind of link with fire . if I get touched by water or if i'm near a fire being put out , I get hurt and my power's don't work . " he replied as he entered a battle stance . This gave blossom an idea as she looked towards a nearby tanker truck . She used her x-ray vision to see that the tank was full of water . She zipped over to it and kicked it towards the duo . 'I've got this . " Firestarter said as he used his laser vision to try to blow it up But Berserk used her x-ray vision before he did that , and , realizing with horror , tried to stop him . But he was too late . The truck split in two and water gushed out towards Firestarter , who was frozen with fear . When the water hit him , he yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground , trembling . Berserk , who was majorly pissed off , charged towards Blossom , but she grabbed Berserk and threw her over her shoulder . She flew over to Firestarter , who lied still . She reached out to help him , but he punched her in the throat and kicked her into Berserk , who kicked her into a nearby car . She powered up some energy and blasted it into the car , blowing it up .when the smoke cleared , Blossom was nowhere to be seen. "You alright?" Berserk asked Firestarter as she helped him up . "I'm fine. My power's won't work for a while , but I'll be fine . " he responded as she grabbed him and flew to the top of a nearby building .

Vanish & Brat V.S. Bubbles

Vanish and Brat decided to fight against Bubbles , with Vanish saying that he could take Bubbles on his own . Vanish formed a blade of purple shadows mounted on his right hand and tried to swing it at Bubbles , who kept dodging it . This caused her to back up into a water tower support beam . Vanish swung it at her one last time , but she ducked under it , making it slice through the tower support beam . Bubbles seized the opportunity and kicked Vanish in the stomach , punched him in the face , and put him in a headlock . He broke free and backflipped over her and kicked her in her back . Vanish threw a barrage of energy blasts at her , and they successfully hit her . Vanish flew over to her and roundhouse kicked her in the head , making a loud KRAAACK! sound . She flew down the road until she smashed into a building . Vanish flew up to the sky , facing the building . He formed multiple giant balls of energy and threw them at the building . The building came down on top of Bubbles , but Vanish didn't stop throwing until the building was reduced to rubble . He put his hands together and pointed them at the building's remains . Using the last of his energy , he yelled "BLITZER KAMIKAZE ATTACK!" as a giant purple beam came out of his hands . When the beam touched the building , it made a mini mushroom cloud , along with a blinding purple flash . When the flash cleared , Vanish looked at his handy work . He'd decimated 7 city blocks , and bits of flaming debris rained down on Townsville . Vanish looked at the pile of rubble that used to be a building and saw Bubbles lying still in a crater . He looked around one last time and saw Berserk carrying Firestarter to the top of a building . Remembering their plan , he flew over to them , with Brat following him .

Brute & Vanguard V.S Buttercup .

Vanguard and brute were fighting Buttercup by the pier . Buttercup tried charging at them , but they both sidestepped her and clotheslined her , making her fall over . Vanguard grabbed her legs and sent a 2,000 volt shock through her . When that was finished , he lifted her into the air and threw her to Brute , who kicked her into a tanker truck , making it explode . Buttercup flew out of the smoke and landed head first onto Vanguards knee , breaking her teeth . She fell to the ground yet again , but Brute caught her and lifted her into the air . She glared evily at her , and then she began to slam Buttercup's head into the ground . After the 10th slam , she headbutted Buttercup and threw her to the ground , where she and Vanguard began to stomp and kick her body. After about 1 minute , they both stopped , panting from exhaustion . Buttercup had a few broken bones , missing teeth , a black eye , and a broken arm . Vanguard and Brute nodded and saw the others re-grouping . They both flew over to them , with Vanguard smiling wickedly .

Regrouping ...

After an easily won fight , the punks finally beat the puffs . They all re-grouped on top of a building . " Did ..Did we just win ?" Brat asked her sisters from shock , who nodded . After that , they all began cheering and jumping for joy . Except for the boys ., who were looking at Vanish's destruction . 'About your victory ... " Vanish started . Suddenly , he and his brothers spun around and shot a thin beam from their hands into the punk's stomach's , making a hole in their stomachs . Their eyes went wide as they fell to the ground . "B-but I thought your powers were gone ." Berserk managed to say . "You idiot . My powers were TEMPROAROLY gone . They've been back since we've been up here ." he mocked . "Goodbye , Power-SLUTS!" the boys said in unison as they flew off .

WOW! That just happened . I'm working on my t-Titan's story , with a betrayal similar to this . See ya ' Soon.

ULAAAAAAAA!


End file.
